That boy prologue
by Stupitaly
Summary: Prussia finds a wounded boy and takes him home, he takes care of him and calls him; Germany. Story about how Germany and N.Italie's met and about a fangirl's POV of Holy Rome's death.


-Prologue-

It is the year 1806. A battlefield is visible as far as the eye can reach. Everywhere are dead man, dead horses and many fires.  
Just one man is standing in the battlefield. He is leaning on a flag, a white flag with an black bird on it. He stands panting and looks around, searching for people who are still alive. He collected some courage to shout.

"Is someone still out there?" He shouted over the long battlefield. He heard a soft cough and turned his head to it.

"Hallo?" The man asked. A little blond boy was leaning against an pile of earth. The mans eyes grew wide as he quickly ran over to the little boy. He kneeled down next to him. The little boy opened his eyes. He had clear problems with breathing. Blood came out of the many wounds the little boy had.  
The man picked him up. He couldn't let a little boy die on a battlefield.

"What is your name?" He asked the boy who could barely keep his eyes open.

"I-I... I need t-to..." He stuttered. The man frowned.

"You need to? To do what?" He looked the little boy in his eyes.

"I-I need t-to go to h-her..." The man didn't understand this.

"What's your name?" He asked again.

"H-Holy Rome..." He said before fainting. The older man started running towards his camp.  
The few who survived this war were there. One of his man looked over the little boy.

"Leave him behind, Prussia. He doesn't look like he'll live long." The man called Prussia glared at the other.

"I'm not leaving an child to die, alone, outside."

After this, Prussia took the little boy to his home. He was in a coma for several days. He had many wounds who would leave many scars on his tiny body. Prussia watched over him. He had doctors come over to treat the little boy. For some reason, Prussia didn't knew why, but he felt that this boy would make a difference to this world.  
But just in case. Prussia held him a secret. He didn't knew anything about this little boy. When people did see him and wanted to know who the beaten up boy was he would say it was his nephew.

After something what had seemed ages, the boy woke up. Prussia immediately walked over to the bed and carefully stroked his hair. The boy opened his mouth a couple of times as he tried to speak, but couldn't find the words. Prussia stepped a little back. Maybe he was scared?

"W-Who are you? W-Where am I? Who a-am I...?" The boy looked around in the room and tried to sit up. Prussia softly pushed him down. Prussia frowned for a second. He didn't remember anything?

"Your Hol-..." Prussia thought for a second. If the boy couldn't remember who he was it would be easier to hide him.

"Your Germany." He said. Prussia named the boy after his own father; Germania.

Prussia raised Germany as his own little brother. He hid him from all the others that would visit him. After several years the country Prussia was needed anymore so he gave his land to Poland and to Germany. Germany seemed to fit in this world and Prussia was proud.

One day, Prussia was sure it was time to let Germany meet other people then the people from the household. He called one of his older friends over, Austria.  
Austria walked into Prussia's room.

"What do you want, Prussia? I'm busy." The Austrian sighed.

"I wanted to show you, my little brother." A gentle grin lay on his lips. Austria frowned.

"Little brother? But... I thought you had non..." Prussia waved it away.

"I raised him the last couple of years. Germany?" He called out. The door opened and an tall, young man stepped in.

"Yes, brother? Need anything?" He spoke with the same heavy accent as Prussia. Austria's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"H-Holy R-R-Rome?" He managed to say. Germany tilted his head.

"Who is he?" Prussia looked at Austria.

"I'll explain later, Germany. You can go again." Germany nodded and left the room again. Austria turned glaring at Prussia and pointed at the door where Germany just had left threw.

"Was that Holy Roman Empire!" Austria almost shouted. Prussia simply nodded and stood up from behind his desk.

"He is. I found him wounded on the battlefield years ago. He has no memory of being Holy Rome... And he doesn't need to remember that." Prussia looked into Austria eyes and Austria glared in return. Flashbacks of an little Italy coming crying, over the loss of Holy Rome, to Austria at night.

"Do you have any idea how much better it would have been if you just let everyone know? That Holy Rome still lives? Do you have any ide-" Prussia had covered Austria's mouth.

"Don't tell him who he really is..." He uncovered his mouth.

"Why?" Austria still glared but was now wiping off his mouth.

"It'll ruin the person he is now, and do you want him to go threw so much pain?" He tilted his head with a grin. Austria thought about it.

"No..." He eventually said and Prussia laid his hand on Austria's shoulder.

"That's what I thought."

-End prologue-


End file.
